Memiors of a Kiss
by vampiredveela
Summary: More water dripped on my head as I made my way towards the castle. As I reached the castle doors a question had begun to plague my mind. Why didn’t Malfoy push me off when our lips met?DHr Oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: . Nothing belongs to me except the plot everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: This may get a little confusing, but each separate memory is separated and entitled.

* * *

Memoirs of a Kiss

Can the story behind falling in and out of love be told with just a few moments from two peoples lives? Step into four memories from two lovers' life's and find out for your self.

* * *

First Kiss

The grass was slick beneath my feet as I zigzagged my way down the castle grounds. Water droplets played atop my head, as they jumped from the boughs of trees. The sun had yet to break above the tree line. I tediously made my way down to lake for the final time. Seven years had brought me two of the best friends a girl could wish with an ocean full of memories. It felt so awkward to wake up this morning knowing that this was it, my final day. It's like an old friend is dying before my eyes.

As I crept near to the lake the sun shattered the tree's final stronghold. It burst into the sky like the flight of a new born bird. Gold shimmered on the water that sat before me. I placed myself on a rock above the lake. Testing the water I dropped in a hand. It felt like a cool summer eve. I removed my shoes and let my toes dangle in. The water playfully tickled my toes. I sat facing the sun and stared. I watched birds soar above the lake as they waited for pry to appear on the tops of the water. Such a pity to waste this beautiful moment on such an appalling day. My mind slowly lost all traces of thought about anything other than the scene before me.

"Granger?" a male's voice called into my ear.

I quickly shot up. This action was too quickly preformed for I lost sight and balance. I felt my self slip on the rock, knocking heavily upon the body of my male company. As I stumbled around trying to regain my balance my lips landed precisely on those of him. I immediately removed my self and my lips from his body.

"I'm so-"

My vision had become slightly clearer before me stood the hazy outline of Draco Malfoy. Before he could say anything I darted up the path that had guided me to the lake.

How dare he sneak up on me like that! The never of that scum. He was probably trying to push me into the lake. More water dripped on my head as I made my way towards the castle. As I reached the castle doors a question had begun to plague my mind. Why didn't Malfoy push me off when our lips met?

* * *

First True Kiss

I breathed in the scent of fresh and wilting flowers. Glancing around at the darkened world made me realize, sunglasses are pain when you're shopping for bouquets. The flowers around me gave off a dull amber color with the glasses on, removed a new wave of indescribable color caught fire. Different types of flowers laid before me screaming out there meanings in my mind, roses for love, marigolds for ill at ease, and an assortment of other flowers that I knew the meanings of. I just needed a simple bunch of flowers to take to the baby shower.

Picking up a handful of red zinnias, I made my way to the shopkeeper, who was watering some lilies, to pay.

"Miss, that will be four pounds for your dozen," the woman said with just a glance up from the flowers she was watering with procession. I rummaged through my cluttered purse to find the coins.

"That won't be necessary, Granger. I'll pay for it," said a familiar drawl behind me.

I turned to see those ever recognizable grey eyes staring straight at me. Draco handed the shopkeeper the small amounts of coins. He offered me his arm. Was this really the same Draco Malfoy I went to school with? Not knowing if I should accept it I carried on like it wasn't there. We strolled around in an almost complete silence. The only noise was that of the active market.

"You didn't have to pay for those flowers back there, you know. It's not like I don't have the money." He just kept walking beside me showing the only sign that he acknowledged my statement with a slight nod of the head.

"This is so surreal. Me! A lousy little mudblood, walking in a flower market with the 'great' Draco Malfoy. He even paid for my flowers. Some one please tell me where the real Draco Malfoy is because this is certainly not him. This man hasn't even insulted me once!" I cried out.

"Can't I do one nice thing for you without you badgering me about it?" He questioned me with a pained look on his face, "and don't insult yourself like that. You're not lousy." His face formed into that unforgettable smirk.

A tried to stammer out a witty response, but my mind was in shock of what I had just listened to come out of the man's mouth. Finally I stumbled out, "Why would you want to do something nice for me? You don't even like me."

"Damn it Hermione. How can you be so smart yet not see what is staring you straight in the eye. I like you. I really, really like you."

I looked into his eyes. Staring hard I tried to find truth in what he had said. A gasped escaped my throat I realized his eyes we not the blue I had always thought them to be, but grey, the most beautiful grey I had ever seen.

"Grey" I garbled out.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. Something about it just felt so right. I don't think I could describe the finally I felt as we kissed, truly kissed, for the first time on that market street where normal people walked around us in their own little world and my flowers sprawled out beneath us, forgotten on the ground. Sound disappeared from my ears, my mind felt blank; I could only feel his arms around me and his lips on mine. Slowly the embrace ended leaving me completely breathless. I could feel his breath on my face

"What are we doing, Malfoy?" I whispered into his eyes.

As if we had eternity he answered, "_Falling in love."_

* * *

Goodbye, My Love

Lighting crashed through the suddenly dark sky over London. Pedestrians around me screamed of laughter as we became pelted with large, heavy drops of rain. All ran for cover in the nearest shops, except for us. We stood just feet away from an insignificant yellow canopy of a tiny, home-style restaurant. I saw people peeking out the sparkling windows of the nearby shops to watch our newest argument.

"Just stop right now Draco. I can take care of my self. I don't need you watch me every minute of the day. I grew up with boys for god sake," I yelled over a loud clap of thunder.

"Oh yes. I forgot. You grew up with the biggest numbskulls in the whole bloody world that wouldn't have made it past first year if it wasn't for you!" He spat back.

"How dare you insult my friends! Just because you despise them doesn't mean the whole world has to. Grow up Draco. Get over your childhood rivalries!" I demanded through the sound of water drowning the pavement.

"I am only stating the plain truth," he stated with a pinch of malice.

A few more bouts of laughter came from the sky as we locked eyes. A cold shiver tore up and down my spine as we stood holding a staring contest in the rain. Neither of us dared to say a word, neither of us ignorant of the rules of our over used game The first one to say something was considered the loser. More shivers danced around me with numerous sneezes.

"Hermione, you need to get at of the rain before you get a cold." He moved for me arm.

I batted it away as I murder into his ears, "There you go again always trying to take care of me!"

"Fine, if you don't like the way I treat you, leave me right here in the rain and never come back!" Draco shouted as he turned to the restaurant's canopy.

"Everything is always a yes or no with you. What about maybe, Draco? What about maybe?"

I grabbed his drenched arm and tugged. As he turned sheepishly back towards me a saw a look inside of the eyes that I had fallen in love with. It was a look that I had never once before see on his face. He was scared. More thunder crashed over head as we stood their soaking wet staring into each others mind.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't do **this** anymore," I sighed out.

I had to stand atop the tips of my toes to do it, but I slowly heightened my way up to his cheek and softly placed the gentlest, most wonderful kiss. I could feel the smoothness of his skin shake underneath my lips. The liaison between him and me was shattered. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I ran. I ran in time with the thunder and lighting not stopping to join in with the safety of shops' flashing neon lights. I looked back only once, at the end of the road. I glanced back to see the most beautiful thing in the world that could never be mine again, Draco Malfoy. Bolts of lighting danced through the sky forcing my eyes to close for a small fraction. When they reopened from the shock, he was gone.

* * *

Reunion Kiss

The rain was beating unevenly on my umbrella. With ever step I took more water splashed onto my grocery bags and me, making my two block journey seem like a cross country run. The day had been a stressful one with ten different inquires at the office. I was tired out and the last thing I wanted to do was have to go home and finish filling out detailed reports about all ten inquiries. Without noticing I had let my eyes start to wonder about the city street. Then I saw him. Those cold grey eyes were unmistakable. They still held the same empty look. He glanced over in my direction, but I pretended not to see him.

He started to walk towards me as he politely asked, 'Excuse me, ma'ma, but do you happen to know if a lady by the name of Hermione Granger lives in this area?'

He stopped right o front of me. I tried to hide my face as I answered with a no. As fate would have it the bottom of my brown paper grocery sacks fell out resulting in the contents the tumble all across the sidewalks.

'I'll get those for you' the man stated as he bent down to pick up some of my produce.

'That's okay. You're looking for someone and I don't want to hold you up." I replied back still trying to hide me face.

'But I already found her.'

_I gulped as I slowly looked up into the eyes of the man I will always love. I was greeted _by the warm tingling sensation of his lips on mine.

* * *

You see sometimes the whole story can be told with just bits and pieces.

Fin


End file.
